The present invention relates to configuring or otherwise processing an authentication medium into a label or transfer foil form suited for use on articles or objects, wherein said authentication medium can tell from what is obtained from it by illegal copying, doctoring, etc. For instance, credit cards, bank cards, prepaid cards, commutating passes, bankbooks, passports, and ID cards, all likely to incur hassles when illegally copied, doctored and used, should desirously have an authentication function by themselves. In addition, music, image, game or computer software recorded in media, and throw-away supplies for printers, which used to be illegally copied, too, should desirously have an authentication function. So far, much use has been made of holograms for the purpose of authenticating various objects including the above goods or articles.
Patent Publication 1 (JP(A)2004-230571) shows a hologram label characterized by comprising a multilayer assembly wherein an adhesive layer, a light reflective layer, a printed primer layer and a printed layer are successively stacked on one surface of a thermally shrinkable substrate film, and an adhesive layer and a release sheet are successively stacked on another surface.
Patent Publication 2 (JP(A)11-151877) discloses an authentication medium adapted to be provided on an object in an optically visible way to authenticate said object, characterized by comprising a hologram having a high-molecular cholesteric liquid crystal on a reflective layer.